Kidnapped: Safe
by twice the trouble
Summary: One man is running for his life, desperate to keep those precious to him safe any way he can. One-shot. Continuation of kidnapped


Hi everyone. Here's the one shot I promised. I figured I would post it early so no one will be too upset when they get to the ending of it's predecessor. Anyways, I had this scene going through my head but it wouldn't fit in the first one or the second. Hence the one shot.

Hope you enjoy,

Trouble 1  
~~~~~~~~

The voices echoed through the once silent night, disturbing the wild life through the dark forest. The creatures that usually were quite active at this time of night, were hiding among the trees, not daring to come out of their homes.

Everything was still only seconds before a tall, young man came running through it. He was wearing what looked to be just simple farmer clothes. His hair, hanging an inch below his ears, was unidentifiable in color due to the darkness. He held a bundled blanket close to his chest as he ran through the underbrush.

Not long after he disappeared from view, a group of men, ninjas by the looks of them, followed quickly after.

"Come on!" the leader shouted from the front of the group. "We have to catch him before he gets away!"

The man they were chasing continued to run, not daring to slow even though it was obvious that he was exhausted.

"It's alright little man, tou-san's got ya." He whispered to the bundle. "I'm not going to let them take you away, promise. I ain't going to let anyone hurt my baby boy."

He smiled down at it for a moment before hearing another shout from behind him. He glanced back, to check the distance, causing him to trip over a raised root. His heart almost skipped a beat as he turned to his side to protect the little one.

He climbed to his feet, sparing a glance at the blankets before running again. He focused more on where he was putting his feet instead as of the people chasing him. And he kept doing so till he was forced to skid to a stop at the edge of a cliff. He looked over its side, seeing a raging river so far down that no one would live if they fell into it.

He looked around desperately for an escape but it was too late as the group of ninjas came out of the wooded area, trapping him. He spun around, choosing to face the men instead of the waters below. With the bundle in one hand, he held a small knife out with the other, trying to keep the men at bay.

"Now gaki, you know what we want." The lead man said, he wore a black, large sleeved coat. His features, other than that, were unrecognizable. "Just hand us the child and you won't be hurt."

"And let you use him against the village, I think not."

"That's not one of your choice. The only choice you have is whether you will come with us or whether we take the baby from your cold, dead hands."

He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Think of it this way, either you can be there for your child or you won't. The choice is yours."

"If you take him, he will become your brainwashed war puppet, living only to fight the battles of your choosing." The man said slowly, looking down at the little one in his arms. "He won't be my son anymore."

"Your point?"

"I'd rather see him dead then under your control." He looked up, meeting the other man's eyes. Then, before the leader could take a step to stop him, he threw the bundle off the cliff.

"You fool!" The cloaked man shouted, appearing in front of him, knocking the knife out of his hands before grabbing his throat and lifting him off the ground. "Do you know what you just did?!"

"Kept him safe…the only way…I could…" He gasped out in answer, clawing at the man's hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be following him soon enough. When I have time to kill you properly, that is." He hissed in his ear before throwing him aside like trash.

"Search the river!" He commanded his men. "Find the infant's body, it could still be of some use."

"Hai!" they all shouted, running down the cliff side to start their search. The leader looked back at where he had thrown the man but he was already gone.

Deep in that same forest, a young women sat hidden among some particularly large roots. She looked exhausted, like she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a nice soft bed and sleep for a century or two. But despite her tiredness, she still looked anxious, like she was waiting for someone to arrive. He was wearing a peasant dress of some light color with her long dark hair falling out of a messy ponytail.

The crunching of leaves was suddenly audible, making the women tense nervously, one hand resting on the hilt of an old katana while the other held a jacket close to her. She only relaxed when a young man came into view.

"Oh thank Kami you're back!" She exclaimed in a relieved whisper. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, my hime." He said, coming to kneel next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." She smiled down at the coat in her arms. "Having a baby's hard work."

"I imagine so. Do you think you can move? We gadda get out of here." He followed her gaze, smiling as well as he placed a gentle hand on their baby boy's head. "After all, it won't take them long to find that bundle of carrots and I don't want to be around when they do."


End file.
